Fusionfall: A Second Chance
by csmartgblaze
Summary: After DeeDee sent Cindy and Miranda to the future they try to get back home, hopefully before the rest of the heroes die. Will they make it back to the past and escape the Horrible future? Will any Romance bloom once they go back to the past?
1. Fusionfall: The horrible future part 1

_Heyyyy, it's my first fanfiction about planet fusion and fusionfall etc. I hope you all like it, if I exaggerate sorry and if you don't like it in one way or another tell me how to improve it. Also if you'd like to be in my fanfic tell me who you want to be (KND operative, Dexlabs/Mandark industries scientist or worker, etc. and who your guide person is) and what you want your role to be._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, characters and areas belong to Cartoon Networks Fusionfall game, except for Cindy (Number 21) and Miranda (Number 24)_

_Also sorry for the grammar/spelling errors and I'm also mixing The Future with the Null Void. Hope Ya enjoy it : D_

* * *

_Cindy's POV:_

It was dark, I could hear the sounds of fighting and bodies' falling to the ground, my vision has gone hazy but once I saw green balls coming towards me I knew it couldn't be good. I got up and weakly tried to find a way to escape. I looked at my surroundings and found my best friend lying on the ground, I tried to run towards her but the green blobs blocked my path.

"YO STAND BACK!" I turned to find Number Five there with two Cherry Pop Guns in her hands. I ducked and she began to shoot the green blobs.

"T-thank y-you." Behind her were Ben and Number two, as I was starting to get up bigger monsters started to appear.

"Number two you and Ben get these two out of here I'll distract the Tech Wings. NOW HURRY!"

"Alright but try to keep up we don't want you dying on us." Ben said before escaping with Miranda and me. As we were running I was losing conscious but I vaguely saw the fall of many of my friends, Blossom, Bubbles, Dexter, Wilt, Finn and some of the other Heroes from my world. Green versions of the heroes were also being slaughtered and others where the ones doing the slaughtering. After watching enough I fell into a deep sleep again.

* * *

"Hey you guys ok?" Miranda and Cindy awoke to a semi chill semi worried voice. As they both noticed where they were they shot up.

"Numbuh five was worried sick that you two wouldn't wake up." She laughed and sighed in relief.

"Where are we? What time is this?" Miranda was starting to feel anxious.

"Look Numbuh five I know were near Tech Square but why is everything covered in green goo?"

"It's Fusion Matter, a substance that's highly toxic and can takeover inanimate objects or form a cluster also known as a Fusion Spawns." Numbuh two came in with buttercup and Samurai jack.

"Hey Numbuh two where's the rest of the gang?" Numbuh two looked down and we realized that Ben wasn't there anymore.

"Where's Ben, Dexter… WHERE"S NUMBUH ONE?!" Numbuh five started to freak out and was held down by Buttercup.

"Umm… not to ruin anything but what is happening here?" Miranda spoke to ease the tension in the room.

"Lord Fuse has won the battle, and has taken most of the planet…"

"Buttercup when did this all happen?"

"It happened one year ago." Miranda and Cindy's eyes opened wide.

"ONE YEAR?!" they said in unison.

"Yes, exactly one year ago you two went missing due to a time travel accident. It seemed that DeeDee sent you two, one year into the future." Jack said in his usual calm voice.

"Now I remember, Dexter asked if we could test out his time machine and the next thing I knew his lips were moving so fast and DeeDee was crying on the floor… then my next image were those '_Fusion Spawns'_ that attacked me and Miranda."

"Well we just have to get you two back to the past, but First RUUUUUNNNNN!" An army of Newspaper Ninjas, Fusion Spawns, Cyberus', and Oil Ogres began to come straight towards us.

"Hang on tight." Buttercup Grabbed Miranda and flew off with her Number two used his KND hoverboard and carried Cindy. Samurai jack and Numbuh Five were killing off the Monsters that got close to them.

* * *

Back to the remains of Sector V, the remaining surviving heroes gather around to mourn the loss of their friends.

"Ok were gonna go back to our stations to see if any-"

"I am glad you all survived." A voice interrupted Numbuh Five. It was a hologram of Dexter, Mandark and Computress.

"I am also glad you two managed to survive… Numbuh five can you give them some weapons, they're going to prepare to go the past again." Everyone was in Awe to see Dexter even if he's not there in person. Numbuh Two and Five went and got some weapons and clothes for Cindy and Miranda.

* * *

I Hoped you liked it comment, rate, and subscribe if you did.


	2. Fusionfall: The horrible future part 2

I Own NOTHING except for Miranda and Cindy.

* * *

After Miranda and Cindy got suited up, Buttercup entered the room. Miranda and Cindy exited the room and sat down on the sofa. The Dexter hologram then began to speak, apparently Tech Square is still intact but fusion monsters are lurking around.

"What has happened to you Dexter, are you in trouble or-"Jack was cut off.

"I have learned that Fusion Buttercup is still active and inside my headquarters, I am in her lair but I will need help to defeat her. I think that if you all can clear the monsters th-"

"What, do you mean we have to go back?" Numbuh five slammed her fists on the table cutting of the hologram.

"Yes, you only need to get Miranda and Cindy inside so they can help me defeat her and get their Nano, after that I want Number Two to fly the S.C.M.P.E.R and fly them to Heroes Square."

Everyone fell silent. Numbuh Two and Five then got up and left the room only to return with 2x4 technology.

"I know some of you don't need weapons but it will give you a range advantage when its long distance…"  
"Yeah, also you can cut, or punch, your enemies down when they get close enough" There were Pistols, Rifles, Swords, cannons, grenades, the remaining heroes began to prepare for a second wave.

* * *

Quietly Numbuh fives team ( Consists of Samurai Jack, Buttercup, 3 other KND operatives, Miranda, and Cindy)

"Ok so here's the plan, Jack, Buttercup and I will attack first, you three will serve as backup in case one of the fusion monsters decide to follow them instead. Cindy and Miranda once you two are inside try and find Dexter as quickly as possible, and defeat fusion Buttercup." Everyone nodded at Numbuh five's instructions. The Plan was quickly set into motion and in no time Miranda and Cindy reached the portal to fusion Buttercups' lair.

"Go on" As the Cindy and Miranda Teleport in, Numbuh five tells her team to retreat.

"Ok you three did your job now get on your hoverboards and get out of here, Jack and Buttercup let's go before we bring ourselves some unwanted attention."

"Hey Jack, why don't you go back and meet up with Mandark, we'll take care of the rest." Jack did so and went to Peach Creak Estates Buttercup carried Numbuh Five and signaled Numbuh two to get ready.

"Do you think they found Dexter?"

"…I'm sure they're kickin Fusion Buttercups butt right now."

"You know I'm happy that they're alive. I thought for sure I would never see them again just like my sisters thought I was '_lost_'." Numbuh two and five smiled thinking how right Buttercup is.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Miranda, Cindy, and Dexter._**

"I am glad you two could make it without any trouble, now time to get serious. Fusion Buttercup is right around the corner so let us make haste and defeat her."

"Alright" Cindy and Miranda said in unison.

"I'll attack her first then you two go in for the kill." Cindy nodded while Miranda was a little scared. As they walked past the corner Fusion Buttercup was there, it was AMAZING how much she looked like the real Buttercup, except for the completely black outfit, green skin, and red eyes. The battle begun, Dexter took a few swings until Miranda decided to join in, Cindy waited for a while and began to attack once Fusion Buttercup began attacking Miranda. ~Nano music thingy~ a mini Buttercup appeared in front of both Cindy and Miranda.

"Cute huh? She is what I call a Nano, and is made out of Fusion Matter, just like fusion Buttercup… Since she is made out of Fusion Matter there are many copies of her, and some old heroes… and villain. Ok You two go to the top of my~" The ground began to rumble for a while.

"Hey Dexter I believe you should come with us too. It may be to-"

"Don't worry Miranda, I will be fine, now you and Cindy should leave my lab it's unsafe for the both of you." Dexter pushed both Cindy and Miranda onto the tele platform, when they left Dexter went deeper into Fusion Buttercups lair to retrieve some items she may have used.

* * *

**_Meanwhile on the outside…_**

"Hey you guys over here, let's go the entire Tech Square has been falling apart left and right, we have to get out of here."

"Miranda lets go… Look Dexter is really strong and brave, plus he has his brains to help him out in situations ok? Now we have to go with Numbu-" A Tech Wing came flying down

"Oh shit not now, Hey guys get out of there right now!" as Numbuh Two was saying this an incoming call came through,

"Computress is that you?"

" Yes, it is me. Use your new Nano to stun the Tech Wing and to get to Number Two. Dexter is still fine do not worry for him, now use _Miss Fire_ to stun the Tech Wing." The communication was cut after that, Miranda's Nano used Miss Fire and stunned the Tech Wing.

"YESH, you TWO WERE AWESOME… uh oh let's get out of here before it gets unstuck. As we entered S.C.A.M.P.E.R Dexlabs were destroyed.

"DEEEEEEXXXTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Miranda went to the window as she heard Dexlabs crashing into the ground. Cindy held her back.

"Look he's tougher than he looks, I'm sure he teleported out of there before the building came down." Trying to cheer up Miranda, Cindy was also trying to encourage herself that everything will be ok.


	3. Fusionfall: KND Operatives

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, except for Cindy and Miranda. (I'm getting tired of typing Miranda so I'm going to call her Mimi.) Also there will be twists, and I'll try to keep it as close to fusionfall as I can but I don't promise much, I'll also be adding in things to make the story a bit more interesting and have some cliffhangers or suspense *Dramatic music***

* * *

"I'm going to drop you two off at Hero Square; there Computress will give you tips on how to survive… There are survivors there, you're not alone."

"What happened to the Moon Base? What about Numbuh 362?" a moment of silence.

"Moon base was taken over by planet Fuse, along with all the other KND operatives… hey weren't you two operatives?"

"Yes, Cindy is Numbuh 21 and I'm Numbuh 24. We were ordered by Numbuh 362 to test out Dexter's Time Travel Machine."

"We were originally supposed to be sent a day or two into the future but you know DeeDee's famous line." For a moment Numbuh Two smiled. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R was very fast; originally for traveling long distant but now and days it's used as a getaway.

"Ok we're here at Hero Square. Good luck, I'll be at Sector V if you need me."

"Thank you and we're counting on you to rebuild the Time machine." Numbuh two nodded and Cindy and Miranda jumped down.

"Ok Mimi lets go meet up with compute... Hey what's wrong?"

"Are those holograms there because they're dead or for all the good deeds they've done?" Miranda was looking up at the monument; Cindy, following Miranda's gaze looked up at the holograms.

"I'm sure they all contributed to the war. Anyways let's go Computress might me waiting for us."

"Ok I'm right behind you." Around Computress were some refugees, child survivors who are showed how to fight and survive.

"_Hello I am Computress. It is good to see you number 21, and number 24. Number two is working with the other heroes to get parts for the time machine. Now if you would please slay the fusion spawns in order to collect some screws and bolts, it will help with the construction of the time machine._"

"Ok and where do we find them?"

"_Dexter has instructed me to give new recruits communicator's and a Fusion Matter Meter. These communicators can detect monsters and I will send you coordinate's to where quest monsters can be found._" Computress handed Cindy and Miranda the communicators and they went off to the Programed Coordinate's on the communicators.

* * *

"Ok you want to kill three each or what?"

"Hmmmm… let's do three each, that way we gain more Fusion Matter and incase it was the monsters per person."

"Alright Mimi stay near me, we can't die here that easily." Miranda gulped. Cindy put her hand on Miranda's shoulder and began attacking the green blobs. After attacking some of the Fusion Spawns they come across a Jumbo Fusion Spawn.

"WOOW look Cindy, that's a really big one."

'I think that it's some sort of Boss or something, let's kill it!"

"Heh, ok but then let's return to Computress, I think we've got enough screws and bolts."

"Ok you go left I go right, try to avoid the pool of matter, and the little spawns."

"Alright." The two of them used KND tactics to defeat the Jumbo Fusion Spawn. Being KND operatives does come in handy, even though they were teenagers. As The Jumbo Fusion Spawn was destroyed Cindy and Miranda it dropped a basic gothic blouse (black) and a basic countryside shirt (pink).

"Look Mimi, a basic gothic blouse (black) and a basic countryside shirt (pink). Which one would you like?"

"Give me the countryside shirt; I can't see you wearing something pink."

"Pfft whatevs, haha lets go back to Computress." Miranda nodded and they walked back to hero square.

* * *

"_Good job, now go to Numbuh two for the second part of the mission, oh and remember sometimes quests will give Weapons, Armor, or Accessories to increase your strength. I will give you tips and help you through via Communicator, and Good Luck._"

"Thank you." Cindy and Miranda said in unison and left to go to Numbuh two. Sector V was tilted, and a long plank connected the road to the Sector V treehouse. Many refugees were helping Numbuh two, others were working on S.C.A.M.P.E.R, and others were delivering things to Numbuh two.

"Hey it's great to see you two again. The remaining heroes are working to find all the parts to put together the Time Machine. While that's being done some of the nearby monsters stole some 2x4 technology, and with the future as it is now it's hard to get the right materials to build them. You think you can retrieve some?"

"Yes Sir"

"No Problem."

"You can start by defeating Shocktanglers or Fusion Spawns."

* * *

While exiting the tree house Miranda stopped and stared at the holograms once again.

"What do you think happened to the others?"

"I don't know, *sigh* I only wished DeeDee had sent us a week, or a month in but a year. Well that probably wouldn't have made a difference but what can we do now. Come on lets go retrieve some 2x4 technology."

"Cindy, I'm really happy you and I were sent here together, if I were to be sent alone I'd probably would've gotten killed right away."

"Come now Mimi don't say that, let's just hurry so we can get out of this future, maybe we can even send the other refugees to the future with us."

"Ok." Children ranging from 7-14 lost their homes, families, and are constantly trying to survive. To make things worse no one can sleep at night, or do much without worrying who will fall next, and with most of the heroes dead or missing there's little to no hope.

* * *

_In coming transmission: Numbuh 2 _

"Hey guys, I see that you've retrieved lots of 2x4 technology, return to the tree house I have a reward and possibly a new mission."

_Ending transmission: Numbuh 2_

* * *

"Let's hurry back to Numbuh 2, I feel that is we stay out any longer things might get bad."

"Ok lead the way, and Mimi I've got your back so take it easy." Miranda calmed down a bit and they both ran towards the treehouse.

"I was worried you two might've wondered off a little too much." The girls hand Numbuh Two the 2x4 Technology. "Thank you, now Numbuh 108 said that she spotted Fusion Numbuh 2 at the old KND obstacle course, which is now an infected zone; apparently he ordered the Shocktanglers and Spawns to steal some of my 2x4 technology. When it's less dangerous I want you two to go defeat him, for now you can sleep in… Numbuh 3's room."

"You should also take it easy Numbuh two."

"As much as I'd love to I have to make sure the tree house is protected from the fusion monsters, which is why the bridge is a plank."

"I see, well then be careful." Around 25 refugees are in the Sector V tree house, others are mostly in the Cul-de-sac or at Pokey Oaks North/South.

"While we're here, don't you think we should help some of the refugees?"

"Yeah, it seems they left us Numbuh 3's room to us only, we could invite some of the girls in, and maybe boys."

"Great, while you went to the bathroom I met this girl named Alice. She seems to have taken a liking to me so can we let her sleep in here Cindy?"

"With those eyes I can't say no. She can invite some of her friends too." Miranda left for a while, returning with three girls, and a boy.

"Cindy this girl is Alice, next to her is her friend Layla, Layla's older sister Jasmine, and their younger brother Alan."

"It's nice to meet you all." Alice was around 8 years old; she had purple hair put in pigtails, big golden eyes. Layla looked around 7 years old, she had blue hair tied up in a ponytail with purple eyes, her sister Jasmine was at least 11 years old, she also has blue hair cut into a pixie cut, with sky blue eyes. Alan was at least 5 years old, and unlike his sisters he has brown hair with blue-green highlights and sea blue eyes.

"Wait, I feel like I know one of them… Yeah Jasmine is part of the KND, if I can recall your Numbuh 57."

"How did you know that?"

"Cindy and I are also KND operatives but we're also known as Undercover Teen Agents, just like former Numbuh 9, and 274."

"Now I remember Numbuh 21 Cindy, and Numbuh 24 Miranda. You two went missing a year ago."

"What are Undercover Teen Agents?" Alice and the other children seemed confused. Jasmine was also confused but was a bit more informed but still didn't know much about 'them'.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter right now, The Undercover Teen Agents, aka 'them' is a group of teen KND operatives who are allowed to stay in the KND as teens. They join the teenagers and learn about plans that can be vital to the KND in any way, shape, or from. It used to be very confidential but seeing as how the future is I guess it doesn't matter."

"It's getting very late; we must go to bed so that in the morning we have the energy to fight."

* * *

_'Hello? Can anyone read me? This is Professor Utonium and Dexter calling from the past. Can anyone hear me, hello?' ~Line goes dead~_

* * *

**Ok so i hope you all like it, i might be getting a little off track but meh, if you enjoy it review, subscribe...etc but if you dont tell me what i can improve on :D**


	4. Fusionfall: A new Hope

**Disclaimer, I own nothing. The new people you see, (the children from chapter 3) are my own creation. And I hope that you enjoy it: D**

* * *

"So Numbuh 2, do you think we can return to the past?"

"I'm sure we can pull it off. Now off to your mission, Fusion Numbuh Two is confined in the KND Training area and is equipped with a working KND F.L.A.P.P.U.H. (Flapping Lawnmower Apparatus Propels People Up High), be careful you two, I'll give you more details once you inside."

"Ok, so has any improvement been done to the time machine?"

"Yes, we moved the remaining parts here to Sector V to make it easier for the both of you."

"I see and have anymore parts been located?"

"I'm not to sure at the moment Numbuh 21, but I'm awaiting calls from Numbuh 5, Samurai jack, and Eddy."

"Ok then, wish us luck."

* * *

"Jasmine, what do you guys normally do?"

"We normally just clear up some of the fusion spawns, Fusion Numbuh Two was recently spotted, so I believe once you two go in and clear the area a new Nano will be formed. Fusion Numbuh two was hard to track down seeing as he has some of Numbuh two's DNA." Jasmine turned to Alice, Layla, and Alan.

"Alice, Layla, and Alan I want you three to help Eddy making deliveries, with the rewards he gives you help those around you who need help, understood?"

"Yes sister"

"Yes Jasmine."

"Also try to stick together, sneak around and avoid large swarms of fusion spawns or monsters. No one's sure if Grim is helping us so try to stay alive, ok?" The kids only nodded and left for the Cul-de-sac.

"My guess is that you're going to help us aren't you?"

"Yup, Numbuh two gave me a Nano Reader so that we can create blueprints on how to make specific Nano's, and so when you two go to the past, you'll know how to create them." Jasmine answered Miranda's question as she was leading them towards the KND training area.

"Mimi you ready to fight?"

'Always ready, Jasmine and I have your back." Cindy looked at her two friends happy to see that there may be a way to save the future.

'_Hello and how are you today."_

"Hello dexbot, Numbuh two sent us to investigate Fusion Numbuh Two's lair."

"_Prepare for teleportation."_ Cindy, Miranda, and Jasmine were teleported to Fusion Numbuh two's lair. Inside were crates of stolen 2x4 Technology, and Shocktanglers.

* * *

_In coming transmission _

'_Hey, I located Fusion Numbuh Two. He's in a couple rooms North West from you're coordinates. I'll send you his, anything interesting you find in his lair?'_

"We actually found crates of 2x4 technology in here, his Lair is also protected by Shocktanglers; we'll investigate it more and scan the crates for anything they might contain."

'_Thank you Numbuh 24, also last night a message came to me. Past Dexter, and Professor Utonium contacted me, unfortunately I was asleep at the time. In the morning I sent a message hoping they would respond but they have yet to make contact with me.'_

"Oh my god, Numbuh two that's great… we'll try to quickly investigate Fusion Numbuh Two's lair and report to you soon."

'_Alright then, Numbuh two over and out."_

_Ending transmission._

* * *

"Ok let's try and hurry so we can get out of here, and meet up with Numbuh two… but don't charge in we don't know what else is there so let's try and get out of here smoothly."

"Right." Jasmine and Numbuh 24 said in unison. The Lair had narrow hallways, fusion matter was everywhere, from the walls to the floor. The rooms were big cambers which contained around 3-4 Shocktanglers were about 3 meters apart in the hallway and 3-4 were placed in the cambers, as Jasmine, Numbuh 24 and 21 were getting close to Fusion Numbuh two there were more Shocktanglers guarding him. With swiftness the girls defeated every last Shocktangler, till finally it was time to defeat Fusion Numbuh Two.

"From what I can recall, and see, F.L.A.P.P.U.H. is vary lasting, and since he is 'flying' melee weapons will be somewhat useless. I'll be the decoy when he begins attacking me I want you two to hit him with the strongest ranged weapon you have on you. Plus 3 vs. 1 give us the advantage but try not to underestimate him." At the count of three, Numbuh 21 began shooting at the Fusion; the fusion got closer and began attacking her. At that moment Numbuh 24 and Jasmine began using their cannons, and Caliente Bombs causing the Fusion's health to go down rapidly. At that moment as it was getting ready to use its fusion bomb, Numbuh 24 used her Buttercup Nano and stunned Fusion Numbuh two stopping the process and with that Fusion Numbuh two was defeated.

* * *

~Nano Music: P/In coming Transmission~

'_Good work you three, I've sent KND Operatives to collect the stolen 2x4 Technology. Also Eddy said he spotted some materials useful for the Time Machine, along with that I've made contact with the past hurry on over for your reward and to speak with Dexter.'_

~Ending Transmission~

* * *

"Great let's leave, jasmine go on to the Cul-de-sac to meet up with Alice and the rest of them."

"Ok and Numbuh 21, 24, good luck." They exited the Lair, on the outside a group of KND operatives, and some refugees were getting ready to teleport inside Fusion Numbuh Tow's Lair. Leaving the Infected Zone Jasmine rushed towards the Cul-de-sac and Miranda and Cindy went to meet up with Numbuh Two.

"Good job on your successful mission. Now come here and step in front of the monitor…"

* * *

~Screen pops up~

"Hello? Numbuh 21, Numbuh 24 can you read me?"

"Numbuh 362? Oh um… Numbuh 21"

"And Numbuh 24"

"Reporting for duty."

"It's great to hear you guys, from what future Numbuh two told me the future isn't too bright. Dexter is busy but said he was going to come as soon as possible, anyways Future Numbuh Two, any new info on the parts for reconstructing the Time Machine"

"At this moment, Eddy said he found some but it was going to cost us. It's only a thought but would it be possible for you to send us the list of parts and maybe a blueprint so we can construct it?"

"I left the Time Machine's blueprints in my lab…"

"DEXTER!?" Numbuh two knew that past Dexter was alive but still it shocked him how communicating with the past is so real. Of course Miranda and Cindy were surprised, the last time they saw him was in Fusion Buttercup's Lair which was destroyed along with Tech Square.

"Number 21, Number 24 it is good to see you are well?"

"More or less… Anyways Tech Square was destroyed and not even you're lab, or Mandark's survived. And well future you, we don't know your wear abouts, all we know is that Fuse must be stopped in the past."

"Numbuh two check the computer's power signal, would it be possible for it to connect to my old lab in Genius Grove?"

"I would have to construct a special Disc to connect my computer with yours, with fusion matter everywhere it's hard to get a signal, I was really lucky Eddy found these beacon's, now if we only found a super powered engine and Amps, to amplify the signal from your old computer to mine…"

"Hey guys, eddy said that Goats Junkyard has a lot of spare parts there, also Megas is still trapped in fusion matter, but maybe you can scavenge some remains left there."

"And how does Eddy know this?" Numbuh 362 was a bit confused since Megas was in a fusion Prison in Goats Junkyard in the past as well.

"He had us scout for some materials to make 2x4 Technology; he also said that some of the monsters have some of the materials needed to help us."

"How…"

"We have him on 'speaker'…"

"I don't mind getting money from people here in the future but even I miss Big Ed and Sock head, plus the future is no fun."

"Ok you know what to do, Numbuh 21, 24, assemble a small group for you to take with you to Goat's Junkyard. Numbuh 362 and I will try to convince our enemies to help us, I will inform Ben to enter the Null Void along with Rex, Grim, Finn and Lance to help you, and new recruits to train even more to defeat fuse. You guys don't seem to have a digital scan to give us the blueprints for the Nano creations do you?"

"I'm afraid that we don't have much energy to create it, most of the energy is transferred to keep the infected Zones up, to create Weapons, and some light/heat."

"I will digitally scan the blueprints from the time machine, Good luck to you all and I hope to see you soon, Miranda and Cindy" With that the communication ended, it was great to see Dexter and the Supreme Leader Numbuh 362. From here on out everyone is trying their best to take us back to the past. A new hope is rising in this world of chaos, ruins and fusion matter a bud of hope is sprouting, and one day it will grow into the tree of hope.

* * *

I hope you all liked it, if you did great if you didnt im sorry im a crappy writer, and if you think i can improve then tell meh!

umm the chapters will get longer and shorter depending on my mood, how much homework i got and if i have time. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	5. Fusionfall: Get those parts

Disclaimer, I own NOTHING, Regular character names, Alice, Layla, Alan, and Jasmine are my creations.

* * *

The day was still young Jasmine, Layla, Alice, Alan, Numbuh 21, and Numbuh 24 where headed to Goats Junkyard to investigate and find some spare parts. Motor Raptor's, Dread Head's, and Toxic Spawns surrounded the area both inside the infected zone and out.

"Are you ready? Alan, stay close to jasmine, Mimi or me. Alice and Layla watch each other's back and stay near the group if we separate something bad may happen and we can't afford to lose anyone at this point." Everyone agreed and entered the Infected Zone.

"There doesn't seem to be many objects to help us…"

"Alice is right, maybe there's some near Megas, or in the containers."

"Don't worry Layla, we should start searching."

"Good idea now let's start going, maybe we can find some objects to use for the Time Machine." Cindy and the rest began to sneak along the wall to avoid any in counters by Toxic Spawns or anything else. They searched around the junk yard, finding some metal boards, screws, bolts, cords, wires, car antennas and old satellite dishes used for broadcasting T.V shows.

"I think we found enough materials, maybe Numbuh 2 will know what to do with these."

"Cindy's right, also its starting to get dark and I don't want to spend a night in a junkyard filled with fusion monsters." As Jasmine said this they ran into a group of Toxic Spawns.

"You three, take the materials and get out of here. Jasmine cover them, Mimi you and I will distract them from attacking Alan, Layla, or Alice Okay?" With that the three children ran for the exit, Jasmine was behind them to make sure that none of the spawns could get close to them. Numbuh 21 and 24 used melee and ranged weapons to get the spawn's attention.

"Ahhh…" Alan fell and the spawns noticed him, as they began to avoid Numbuh 21 and 24, Numbuh 24 used Caliente Bomb's to get the spawns attention back, Jasmine went and picked up Alan.

"You have to get out of here, we'll make it out don't worry about us!" As Alice and Layla exited the Infected Zone, they were going to re-enter when Jasmine and Alan teleported out of the Zone. Numbuh 21 and 24 were making their way to the platform when a Big Toxic Spawn appeared; Numbuh 21 summoned Nano Buttercup and stunned some of the monsters. This bought her time for Numbuh 24 and her to escape.

"You had us worried…" Alice pouted with tears in her eyes. Alan ran to Numbuh 24 and cried his eye's out. Layla didn't cry, except tears were falling down.

"Sorry? Uhh, I'd say not to worry but it's probably too late. Anyways let's get back if we stay any longer some more monsters might come." With that, Numbuh 21, 24 and jasmine carried some of the heavier stuff, Alice and Layla carried the wires and cords in bag's they found in the junkyard. Alan carried an old satellite dish. They ran to the Cul-de-sac and meet up with Eddy, there he gave them some supplies to stay the night there.

* * *

"Hey are you going to contact Numbuh 2?"

"Yeah, Alice you should go to bed, it's late and we need to rest. Tell Numbuh 24 and Jasmine to secure the materials we have." She nodded and Cindy began to call Numbuh 2.

~ Calling Numbuh 2 ~

'_Hello? Numbuh 2 are you there?"_

"_Numbuh 21 is that you? Where are you, are you still in the Infected Zone?"_

"_No we made it out of there, we are in the Cul-de-sac and are going to spend the night here. In the morning we will go to the tree house and deliver what we could fine."_

"_*sigh* If Fuse doesn't kill me you and Numbuh 24 will, well good night and I hope to see what you found can help us. Past Dexter has sent me some scans of the Time Machines blue prints… Seems like it will take 2 weeks at least till you and Numbuh 24 can return to the past."_

"_Hey, umm are there anymore Nano's or fusions out there?"_

"_There is Fusion Eddy and Fusion Edwardo. After that I don't think that there's any other fusion's to worry about."_

"_I see… well see you in the morning."_

~ Call ended ~

* * *

In the morning, the girls and Alan left the house Eddy let them stay in. Alan, Alice, and Layla went to see what jobs Eddy had for them this time. Jasmine went with Numbuh 21 and 24 to Sector V to give Numbuh 2 the materials they found in the junkyard. Killing some spawns and other fusion monsters, once they reached the tree house they were greeted by Numbuh 5, Numbuh 2, Mandark and Computress.

"Are these the girls who were sent to the future because of Dexter's Time Machine?"

"Yes Mandark… any ways can I see what you guy's brought?" The girls gave Numbuh 2 and Mandark the materials they found at the junkyard.

"Hmmm, although these materials may work I feel like we need more things, I've placed several orders for Eddy to find me extra materials which I can donate to the time machine's construction _after _I finish an experiment."

"You mind telling Numbuh 5 what can be so important that needs to be done before fixing the time machine?"

"… It doesn't concern you. Now can you three go pick up my orders from Eddy or not?"

"Since when did w-"

"The longer you take the longer it will take to fix Dexter's mistake. Ahaha, ahahaha, Ahaha, ahahaha…. Now go get my order!"

"Still got your creepy laugh I see."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" the girls ran out to the Cul-de-sac to escape Mandark's furry. As they reached the Cul-de-sac they saw Eddy at his thrown, giving refugee's orders, giving some KND operatives their supplies. Near him was Edwardo, the purple 'monster' was kind and friendly imaginary friend… Remaining imaginary friend at that too, although many suspect that Coco is still alive we have yet to see her in this crazy future.

"Hola Jasmine, how are you."

"Hi Edwardo, you remember Numbuh 21 and 24 right?"

"Ah si, si. Hola, it's been a while since I last saw you two. Mucho tiempo has passed; I am muy feliz to see you alive." The girls went up to Edwardo and give the imaginary friend a bear hug.

"We'll talk to you later Edwardo, we have to see Eddy now." He nodded and waved to the girls. They reached Eddy and told them that Mandark sent them to pick up his orders.

"What do you mean you don't have his orders? He said that you told him that he should come today and pick them up!"

"Look, something or someone hacked into transportation and transmission lines, some of my suppliers came empty handed. Because of that I had to refund some of the people and I'm here to make money not give it back."

"So what do we do now?"

"Talk to Numbuh 41, he's one of my suppliers maybe he can tell you a way to get to the bottom of this." The girls walked over to Numbuh 41, who began to pull out some items.

"Hey there, so you interested in any weapons? Maybe some clothing, around this time it gets chilly, why I'm not too sure but it must be because winter is around this time."

"Hmmmm…"

"Mimi, remember what we're here for."

"Yeah, yeah… so tell me why aren't there any supplies coming in? Mandark asked us to pick up his order but apparently there isn't any, you want to explain it to us?"

"Oh that… Well you see normally I would be able to get the supplies here on time but someone's been stealing some of the supplies. The worst part is that some of the monsters have been attacking the supply area and the suppliers damaging or stealing the supplies in the process... Hey why not kill 6 Power Painsaws? They were some of the monsters responsible for the low supplies we have right now. Maybe you'll get some of Mandark's supplies in the process."

"I see, so where can they be found?"

"They normally roam around Peach Creek Commons, be careful their power lasts for months. If I can recall mandark needed their power supply to act as a generator but I'm not too sure. Kill 6 and if you manage to get some generators get them."

"Thank you" "yes thanks for everything"

"Jasmine, Mimi lets go" Like Numbuh 41 said the Power Painsaws did have lots of power, the girls decided to kill two each. Numbuh 21 used a Crystal Hammer to defeat the Painsaws, Numbuh 24 used a Marshmallow Launcher which delivered high damage, but was pretty slow to shoot. Jasmine used her Anubis Laser Rifle. In a matter of minutes the girls defeated the Painsaws with minor scratches.

* * *

~ Incoming call~

"Hey Eddy here, Numbuh 41 told me what he told you. So were you able to defeat the Painsaws?"

"yeah, but we didn't really find any clues or supplies."

"I see, go defeat a suspicious drone and let's see what we can find out."

~ Call ended~

"Ok, time to fine and kill a suspicious drone."

"When will this future end?" Jasmine was worried and began to think what if the time machine can never be fixed.

"Jasmine things are just getting started, don't lose hope. i know that right know it may be a while till the time machine gets fixed but no matter what we'll never give up. You lasted till know so keep your head held high." with that the girls went but it took them a while until they found something.

* * *

What was that something? Stay tuned and find out more :P Heyy sorry again for not posting up a new story. My computer has been going slow etc, etc and meh.


End file.
